


Roommates

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Angst, College, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: Grizz and Sam meet at college when they’re roomed together , a drastic turn of events brings them together
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

(College AU) 

Grizz Visser made his way from the parking lot to his dorm hall, carrying his last box in his arms from his car as he entered the large building. It was his first semester at Boston Univeristy, having transferred from Columbia Univeristy due to the price, and he was excited to get his junior year kicked off on the right foot. His first two years at Columbia had been rocky; mostly spent partying and not going to class. But, Grizz was determined to turn that all around and graduate. And that started here. 

As he began unpacking his numerous amounts of boxes, he began to wonder when his roommate would arrive. Granted he had gotten here two hours before move in time, so he figured it would take awhile. All he knew about his roommate was that his name was Samuel Eliot and was also a junior. But he had been given no phone number or anything to contact him with during his last minute transfer, so he had no idea what his new roommate would be like. 

Grizz unpacked his bedding first, Twin XL dark blue plaid sheets with a navy comforter and matching pillow cases. Then moved onto unpacking his clothes into the shared closet, making sure to leave more than enough room for his roommate’s clothes as well. As he unpacked his photographs he found an old photo of him wearing tap shoes and a feather boa and couldn’t help but chuckle. Shortly after that photo has been taken, his mother took him out of tap and into pee wee football. Secretly, Grizz wished she hadn’t ever taken him out of his two lessons, but had remained in football ever since. He knew why his mother had taken him out of tap, it was to toughen him up. Make him less feminine. Of course, her efforts had been futile. Though he knew she knew the truth about him even back then and that was why she placed him in football; she knew Grizz would turn out to be gay. In high school, he had come to the conclusion himself, but to this day had still not come out to his family. He had hoped to in college, but no one knew. 

Just as Grizz finished unpacking his desk supplies, there was a knock on the door. “It’s open!” He yelled, only to receive another knock. 

Grizz let out a sigh and placed the lamp in his hands down, walking over to the door and opening it, only to see a short red headed young man standing in front of him holding a blue tub full of books. 

“Oh, hey.” Grizz said, stepping aside to let the man in. “You must be my roommate, Samuel?” 

But the young man didn’t reply, instead he placed the bin down by his bed on his side of the room. Grizz was about to repeat himself when a young woman came rushing in. Grizz watched as she walked straight passed him and tapped the man on his shoulder, making hand gestures at him before realizing Grizz was even in the room. 

“Oh! Hello, you must be Sam’s roommate! Gareth is it?” She asked, smiling up at him brightly. 

Grizz forced a smile, extending his hand, “Yeah, it’s nice to meet you.” He gave her a light handshake. 

Sam’s mother stepped back, placing an arm around Sam and pushing him forward to greet Grizz. She gestured something at him again before Sam turned to look Grizz up and down and gave him a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you.” He said, his voice sounding almost muffled, his hands making gestures as he spoke. 

Then it all seemed to click as Grizz looked him over; hearing aids, hand gestures, gargled voice: Sam was deaf. 

His shock must have been evident, because Sam’s mother quickly interjected. “He reads lips, and doesn’t bite. Just speak slowly and clearly.” She told Grizz, before turning to an annoyed looking Sam. “I’m going to go help your father and brother with the rest of your things okay?” 

He gave her a nod, his eyes practically begging her to leave as she finally walked out the door. 

“Sorry ‘bout her. She forgets I can speak for myself just fine.” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “It’s nice to meet you, Gareth.” He said, extending a hand to Grizz as he signed with the other. 

“Call me Grizz.” Grizz said slowly, giving Sam a smile. He couldn’t help but notice how Sam’s large blue eyes caught the light that streamed into their open window perfectly. He also couldn’t help but notice how soft Sam’s hands were as he shook his hand in return of politeness. 

Sam simply gave him a nod before turning back to his large tub and beginning to unpack. Grizz did the same, but watched the man as they unpacked in silence. He had brought tons of books, notebly not text books, with him, along with fairy lights and a coffee machine. Soon, Sam’s mother and two other men came into the room with tubs and boxes. One man was about Middle Aged, while the other appeared to be in his mid 20’s. Grizz assumed this was Sam’s father and brother. Grizz watched as they laid the boxes down and began signing with Sam. His parents hugging him goodbye, his mother in the brink of tears, while his brother stood behind them, his arms crossed and eyes adverted. As they left, Sam went back to unpacking, seemingly unfazed. 

Grizz shrugged, he wished his family had come to see him off, but was happy Sam at least had that going for him. He couldn’t help but wonder how this was going to work, having a deaf roommate. Not to mention and incredibly attractive deaf roommate. This man would be the end of him. Grizz was positive on that. 

Their different sides of the room were vastly different. Grizz’s was rather plain, aside from a few photos hung on command strips and one football poster. Sam’s on the other hand, was fully decorated. Blue fairy lights draped down in front of ocean tapestries, photographs were neatly clipped to photo clips that hung from the fairy lights. His bedding was turquoise and black, he had also brought a small bookshelf eith four shelf’s for books. Each shelf tightly packed full to the top. Grizz had brought plenty of books himself, being a literature major and book worm himself, but had them randomly screwed across his side of the room instead of neatly put away on a shelf. 

Very different indeed. 

Grizz’s curiosity had gotten the best of him as he found himself walking over to Sam’s bookshelf, his eyes scanning over the numerous titles. 

“Find anything you like?” Sam asked, causing Grizz to nearly jump out of his skin after two hours of silence. 

He turned to him so Sam could read his lips. “Sorry... I uhm- I couldn’t help but look. I’m a literature major and a massive book lover.” Grizz explained. 

“What’s your favorite genre?” Sam asked, singing along to his words. 

“Poetry.” 

“Ever read Yeats or Ginsburg?” Sam asked, Grizz shook his head. Sam smirked, rising to his feet from his bed and walking over to stand beside Grizz, reaching out to pull out two different books. As he did so, his arm brushed against Grizz’s hand, causing Grizz to shiver. “They’re very good. Ginsberg was inspired by Yeats’ ‘New Vision’. Ginsberg was an openly gay poet during the 40’s. Yeats was just a sad man, but horribly romantic in his writing. Here, borrow them.” 

“Wow, thanks.” Grizz said, taking the books from Sam. Sam was about to turn away when Grizz kept talking. “An openly gay poet during the 40’s huh? That was courageous of him.” 

Sam chuckled lightly, “Yeah, he’s what inspired me to come out.” 

Grizz felt his heart skip a beat. “Really?” He asked. 

Sam must have read his reaction wrong. “That won’t be a problem will it? Me being gay?” 

Grizz was quick to reply. “No no! Not at all, I mean...” okay Grizz. You can do this. “I’m gay too, so it’s not a problem at all.” 

Fuck, Grizz thought, I’ve never come out to anyone before. Why Sam?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning

Later that evening, Sam’s best friend Becca Gelb came over telling Sam and Grizz about a frat party happening that night. 

“You should come with us, Grizz!” Becca said, signing along to her words so Sam could understand. 

Grizz scrunched up his nose at the thought. “I would, but I shouldn’t. I’m trying to get away from the part scene.” 

Becca cocked her head, “Classes don’t start for another few days. And besides you don’t have to drink. It’ll be a great way for you to meet new people sense you just transferred here. Please?” She said, batting her eyes at him. 

Grizz glanced at Sam and could see him repeating her actions, only his puppy dog eyes were a lot more convincing. “Alright, fine.” 

*** 

The frat house was packed to the brim with people, Loud music vibrated the floorboards, and bright lights shone around the main floor. Bodies collided in some strange form of dancing, glistening with sweat, the smell of alcohol and weed in the air. It was just how Grizz remembered it. Only now, he was completely sober. Sam and Becca had introduced him to at least 29 people, none of which’s names he’d remember later on. Now, he sat besides Becca as she recorded the party on her phone, watching Sam as he talked to some guy on the dance floor. Sam had had quite a few drinks, unlike Becca and Grizz who had had none. 

“Why are you recording?” Grizz eventually shouted at Becca over the music. 

Becca shrugged. “It’s what I do; observe people. Document their behavior. It’s a habit I guess.” 

“Why don’t you join Sam? It was your idea to come after all.” 

Becca glanced at Grizz and shut her phone off. “I don’t really like parties. I hate pretending to like the taste of alcohol. But, I like to observe. Sam, on the other hand, loves an occasional party. An excuse to drink and dance without responsibility looming over him. He doesn’t do it often, mind you, but when he does he does.” 

Grizz glanced Over at Sam again. Only now, he was sloppily dancing with the guy he had been talking to; the taller mans hands on Sam’s hips and his eyes glued to Sam’s body. The sight of it made Grizz feel... off. He didn’t like it. The guy wasn’t bad looking per say, he just seemed sketchy. His floppy blonde hair and short yet stocky form was hovering over Sam. His eyes practically undressing him. It made Grizz feel sick to his stomach for some reason. 

“Is that one of Sam’s friends or something? His boyfriend maybe?” Grizz asked. 

Becca shook her head, taking a sip of her drink. “Nope. He isn’t Sam’s type. But, considering how much Sam’s had to drink, now he probably is.” She smirked.

Grizz let out a sigh. “I’m going to get some air.” He announced, feeling suddenly nauseated and overwhelmed. 

Taking a step outside and breathing in the cool New England fall air, Grizz felt his nausea subsiding. He witnessed several girls throwing up in the yard, as well as a group of guys in letterman jackets passing around a joint. Now, that was his kind of party. And he desperately needed something to take his newfound edge off. Besides, it was time he met his fellow teammates anyway. 

An hour or so had passed, and Grizz was stoned out of his mind, sitting in the grass and talking to his new teammates. The three he had met and gotten high with were named Clarke, Jason and Luke. Clarke and Jason didn’t appear to have many brain cells left, Grizz assumed it was from the pot. But Luke, on the other hand actually had a lot to say. He was in an in depth conversation with Luke about some conspiracy theories when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see Becca. 

“Grizz! Have you seen Sam? I can’t find him anywhere and I’m ready to leave. Some of these guys are seriously gropey.” 

Grizz sighed, “No, I haven’t seen him.” He could see the distress on her face and rose to his feet, saying goodbye to Luke. “I’ll go inside to look for him, you can stay here while I look alright?” 

Becca nodded. “Thank you, I really do not want to go back in there. It’s too much.” 

“Not a problem. I’ll be right back.” 

Grizz made his way inside and scouted out the first floor of the frat house. Parting seas of drunk people and examining each face in his path. The kitchen was a bust. The makeshift dance floor was one too. So he made his way upstairs. The first room Grizz entered was a bathroom, which held a girl throwing up and another girl holding back her long hair that appeared to already have vomit in it. The second room was a bedroom that was empty and dark. The third was a small library with a bunch of more jocks getting high. Room after room Grizz examined and no sight of Sam. Finally he came across the last bedroom on the third floor, and what he found horrified him. 

Sam was sprawled out on the bed, his hair in his face and muttering beneath his breath; his eyes opening and closing, seemingly lethargic and obviously way too drunk. The young man from before was on top of him, his hands trying to unbuckle Sam’s pants while Sam tried to bat his hands away, but to little effort. All it took was to hear what the man was saying to Sam for Grizz to set into action. 

“Come on, you don’t want to go home. Don’t you want me? Come on Sam, it’s fine. Just relax.” 

Grizz could hear Sam murmuring ‘no’s beneath his breath and Grizz saw red, pouncing forward and ripping the man off of Sam, shoving him backwards. “Hey! Get off of him. Didn’t you hear him say no?” 

The man shoved Grizz back. His breath wreaking of alcohol. “Oh come on, it’s not like he can even hear himself say it. Why don’t you mind your own business?” He slurred. 

Grizz shoved him back again, he towered over the drunk man by a foot easily. “I just made it my business. Now leave.” He barked, shoving the man out of the door and closing it, immediately rushing to Sam’s side. 

When he got to Sam, he felt his whole heart crumble. Sam had bruises on his neck, made by a pair of hands, along with tears steaming down his face. His exposed chest was covered in sweat and his pants were unbuckled. 

“Sam? Sam!” Grizz kneeled next to Sam on the bed and shook his shoulders. Sam immedialttt went into the defense again, only to drunkenly open his eyes and see Grizz, instantly relaxing. “Hey, it’s me. Grizz. Did he touch you?” 

“He- he t-tried. B-but he didn’t. You stopped him... Grizz take me back to the d-dorm. P-please.” Sam slurred into Grizz’s shoulder as he slumped against him. 

Grizz scooped Sam into his arms bridal style, carrying him back to the dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Grizz took Sam back to their room and helped him clean up and get a bit more sober before bed. He helped him into his pajamas and promised he was safe. It didn’t take long for Sam to fall asleep, leaving Grizz laying awake lost in thought. Sam had almost been.. he didn’t want to say it. And it was only their first day! Why did Grizz care so much about his well being all of a sudden? Grizz didn’t know. All he knew was he wouldn’t get much sleep that night. And he was right. 

***

When Grizz woke up, he glanced over to check on Sam only to find him awake, staring at him. 

“H-hey. How are you feeling?” Grizz asked, sitting up slowly and facing Sam. 

Sam looked like he had been crying. “You saved me last night....” he murmured, looking away from Grizz’s eyes. “If you handnt stepped in, im scared to think what that guy would have done to me...” he said, signing along with shaky hands. 

Grizz felt his heart break once his eyes adjusted to Sam’s appearance. He had been crying. “Hey... of course I stepped in. I had to really. You’re safe now. That’s what matters.” 

Sam rose to his feet, wrapping his arms around Grizz, leaving Grizz frozen in place. “Thank you...” he murmured into Grizz’s shoulder. 

As Sam pulled away from the hug, they locked eyes for a moment, making Grizz’s heart skip a beat. “No need to thank me.” He said quietly. 

Sam walked back over to his bed and sat down with a huff. “I feel disgusting.” He said honestly. “Could you uhm.. could you help me to the shower? It’s hard to walk, my legs are shaking so bad.... and honestly I’m scared to go alone.” Sam said, avoiding Grizz’s gaze. He looked so small and afraid. It broke Grizz’s heart. 

“Of course. Let me make sure no one else is around and I’ll help you alright?” Grizz said slowly; making sure Sam caught every word as he walked out into the hallway and into the communal showers. They were empty. Good. 

Walking back into the dorm, Grizz grabbed Sam’s shower caddy that sat on his desk as well as a towel. “Clothes?” 

Sam shrugged. “Just grab anything.” 

Grizz nodded, going to the closet and grabbing Sam a pair of boxers, some sweats and a tshirt before coming back out. “Ready?” 

Sam nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He signed and spoke, slowly rising to his feet on shaky legs. 

Grizz was quick to scoop his spare arm behind Sam’s back and hook it beneath his underarm, keeping him steady as they walked to the showers. As they got inside, Grizz instinctively locked the door, despite there being a rule not to do so in order to give Sam complete privacy. Grizz helped Sam to undress, promising not to look as much as possible, and trying to avoid the bruises on his porcelain skin. 

Grizz sat outside of the showers near the stalls waiting while Sam cleaned up. Once inside of the shower, Sam broke down. Broken memories of the night before flooding back to him as he sobbed as quietly as he could. He felt gross. Violated. But oddly protected by Grizz’s presence and having saved him. Sam knew he could trust Grizz now, even though they had only met the day before


	4. Chapter 4

**   
Grizz had been sound asleep, dreaming blissfully when he was woken suddenly, hyper aware of his surroundings. The dorm room was dark, only a few beams of moonlight shining through the blinds provided Grizz any insight as to where he was. But what had woken him? Suddenly , he heard it. The source. Sam; he was slashing and writhing around in bed, whimpering quietly. “No’s” and “stop’s” escaped his lips. 

Grizz immediately sprung into action, carefully tip toeing to Sam’s side of the room, despite not really needing to be quiet. The floor boards screamed beneath every one of his steps until he finally reached Sam. 

“Sam!” He whispered, before remembering the circumstances. Right. Sam couldn’t hear him. 

He sat down beside Sam’s sleeping form, placing his hands on Sam’s arms to keep him from jerking around and hurting himself. He began to shake Sam lightly. Urging him to wake up. “Sam! Sam!” He repeated over and over as he shook him. 

Sam woke up sweating, at first nearly jumping away at the figure in front of him before he realized who it was. It only took him seconds to break down before burying his face in Grizz’s chest. 

**

Several weeks has passed, and Sam and grown to be rather dependent on Grizz, not that Grizz was complaining of course. Grizz walked Sam to nearly every class, went with him to every meal, etc. But, Grizz didn't have a problem with it. Any excuse to spend time with Sam was good enough for Grizz. It felt good to be needed , wanted. Like Sam needed him and wanted him around. Grizz had also been learning some sign language, mostly from Sam and from books he found in the library. He knew why he was learning, there were in fact two reasons; one being it made it easier on Sam to understand what he was saying. Two, he wanted to impress Sam. 

And it was working. 

Sam took notice to Grizz’s growing curiosity in sign language. At first he took it as a kind gesture, nothing more than Grizz trying to make things easier for him. But, then Grizz would ask to learn signs that weren’t for beginners or to form basic sentences. Like beautiful or handsome. Sam had to admit, Grizz was getting quite good at sign language rather quickly and it was quite impressive. 

Grizz’s persistence to always be there for Sam and protect him at first had just seemed like something any roomate would do. Until Sam talked to Becca about it, Becca reviling she believed Grizz had feelings for Sam. Sam didn’t believe her, of course. Grizz probably just felt bad for him, sorry for him. Especially after what he had walked in on... yeah that must be it. 

It was a late Wednesday evening during fall break, both Sam and Grizz had elected to stay at school for the three day break, neither wanting to endure the long drives. They sat In their dorm, both reading on opposite sides of the room. Grizz on his bed, and Sam at his desk. All day they had been practicing sign language, Sam having Grizz repeat the same phrases Over and over, and for the past 20 minutes had been taking a reading break. Rain poured outside, pelting loudly on their large window, distracting Grizz from his reading. Of course Sam was oblivious to the noises intrusion. Grizz found himself staring at his book but not reading the words on the page at all, lost in thought. They had been at school two and a half months now, and Grizz knew he was seriously fucked over Sam. He was becoming a distraction. So much of one, in fact, that Grizz was doing his homework in the library to avoid getting lost in thought staring at him when he should be studying. But, then again, how could he not stare? Sam was stunning, after all. From his ginger locks of soft curls, to his beaming bright blue eyes. To his broad jawline, to his goofy smile. However, Grizz also had worries. Fears. What if, once Sam got better, he wouldn’t need Grizz anymore? What if he finds a guy, someone better than Grizz, and falls for him? Grizz was hooked. Like a fish. He was fucked. 

“You okay?” Sam interrupted Grizz’s thoughts. 

“Hmm?” Grizz looked up at Sam, jumping slightly when he spoke. 

Sam turned to face him, setting his book down. “You haven’t turned the page in over 20 minutes. You’re thinking. What’s on your mind?” 

Grizz shrugged, “Nothing and everything, I suppose. Are you alright?” He signed. He was trying to derive from the subject. 

“Don’t change the subject, Grizz.” Sam said, raising an eyebrow at Grizz. When Grizz didn’t immediately budge, Sam walked over to him, plopping down on the edge of his bed. “What’s wrong?” Sam signed. 

Grizz let out a sigh, sitting up and setting his book aside. “Nothing is wrong.” He signed and spoke, his sign language still rather broken up. “I just have a lot on my mind. That’s all.” His eyes met Sam’s and he felt like he might melt, as he always did when they made eye contact. Sam just had that affect. 

“Like what?” Sam said in barely a whisper, signing along one handed. 

Grizz ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I dunno... You.” 

Sam barely caught his words, which was normal by now. Grizz had terrible diction. “Me? What about me? I didn’t wake you up again with another nightmare did I?” 

“No, no. You haven’t had one in a few weeks. I’ve just been thinking about you... that’s all.” 

Sam felt confused, but he also began to grow somewhat suspicious as to weather or not Becca’s suspicions had been correct. “How so?” 

Grizz was a nervous wreck. “I care about you, Sam. We’ve grown.. close these past two months. I just worry about you I guess, I dunno.” Grizz sighed, turning to face Sam. “It feels good, to feel needed by you. But I’m worried that, once you start to get over what happened, that you won’t need me anymore.” 

“Grizz...” Sam placed his hand over Grizz’s. “That won’t happen. I may not need you in the same way, but I’ll still need you. I’ll still want you around. You have nothing to worry about.” Sam reassured. 

Grizz glanced down at Sam’s hand over his own, trying to ignore the electricity that was running up his arm from Sam’s touch. Could Sam possibly mean that he wanted him in that way? No, he couldn’t. Could he? There was one way to find out. “Sam? Could you teach me one more phrase in sign language?” Grizz asked, afraid to meet Sam’s eyes. 

He was off topic again, but Sam decided that he had given Grizz the answer he needed to hear and dropped it, nodding in affirmation. 

“How do you say, ‘kiss me’?”


	5. Chapter 5

“How do you say, ‘kiss me’?” Grizz asked. 

Sam’s heart was pounding. Had he read Grizz’s lips correctly? Or was he just daydreaming again? In truth, Sam had been dying to read words similar coming from Grizz’s lips since the moment Grizz rescued him that horrible night two months prior. That next morning, when Grizz had showed such tenderness towards Sam, Sam knew he was in for it with the taller man. But never in a million years would he actually believe Grizz would be sitting in front of him now, saying this to him. Asking him this. Giving him this invitation. 

Was it an invitation? Or was it just a genuine question? Only one way to find out, Sam thought. 

Instead of teaching Grizz the simple hand gesture, Sam slowly began to lean in. He hesitated for a moment, his lips millimeters away from Grizz’s, giving him a chance to back out now. When Grizz didn’t move, Sam gently pressed his lips to Grizz’s, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. Sam’s heart swelled and his head went dizzy the moment their lips connected, reaching out to cup Grizz’s cheeks, he kissed him again the moment Grizz kissed him back. At first, their kisses were hesitant, uncertain. Then they grew deeper, more sure. 

Grizz never felt more sure of anything in his life kissing Sam. He knew that kissing Sam was what he was meant to do, like their lips were meant to find each others. Grizz felt himself get carried away, his hand drifting to Sam’s thigh, his tongue dragging over Sam’s bottom lip before biting down on it softly. Sam let out a small moan from the back of his throat, driving Grizz wild. Grizz gripped Sam’s thigh tighter, his opposite hand resting in Sam’s hair, tugging on it as he pried Sam’s lips apart with his tongue. Grizz’s whole body felt like it was on fire, only egging him on more. His hand drifted up Sam’s thigh...

That’s when Sam pulled away. 

Grizz’s eyes opened and he suddenly felt panicked. Oh no, had he fucked up? Sam was looking at him strangely. He had definitely fucked up. “Sam? Fuck- I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that, did I just ruin the friendship? I definitely did, fuck! I’m so sorry-“ 

“Grizz! It’s fine!” Sam said, laughing lightly. “I just-“ he giggled, a hand flying to his lips. “I’ve never.. that was my first kiss. Let alone anything else... I’m just. Nervous. You didn’t mess up anything. This is just new to me.” He admitted, smiling shyly. 

Grizz’s eyes went wide in realization before letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Besides, I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t feel the same way I suspect you’re feeling. Nothing is ruined. I promise.” 

Grizz chuckled lightly, running his fingers through his hair nervously. “Yeah, right... Sorry I got carried away. I shouldn’t have tried to keep going. I just- lost control.... was that really your first kiss?” Sam nodded. “No way! You’re way too good at that for it to have been your first!” 

Sam laughed, “I watched a lot of porn.” He said, smirking at Grizz and earning a laugh from him. “It’s okay,” he signed, “I did too for a second.” He sighed, looking at Grizz again. “Let’s just take this slow, okay? Whatever this is.” 

Grizz nodded, feeling suddenly stupid. “Yeah, of course. We’ll take whatever this is slowly.” 

“So.... what does this mean?” Sam asked, turning to Grizz again. 

Fuck. Grizz hadn’t thought this through. “Well... uhm. I like you, if that wasn’t obvious...” Sam laughed. “Could we maybe.. go on a date sometime? Wait, no that’s not how this works. Restart. Can I take you on a date sometime? Would you like that? That’s what normal people do first right?” 

Sam chuckled, smiling at Grizz. “Well, now days people fuck and then go on dates.” Grizz’s eyes went wide and Sam couldn’t help but burst out into a fit of laughter. “I’m joking! Well, it is true- Yes. I’d love to go on a date with you , Grizz.” 

*** 

“Wait, so you just kissed and then he asked you out?” Becca asked Sam as they sat down in the dining hall for lunch. 

Sam nodded, “Well, technically he asked me how to sign ‘kiss me’ and then I kissed him, then he asked me out.” Sam corrected, signing one handed, shoveling pasta into his mouth with the other hand. 

“I called it! I knew he had a thing for you! Wait, what happened after you kissed exactly? You said you guys kissed, and then he just asked you out. Did anything else happen?” 

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brunette best friend who was always nosy as could be. “Are you asking if we fucked?” He signed, setting his fork down. 

Becca blushed, “Theres no need to be so flippant. But, yes I am.” 

Sam smirked, rolling his eyes at her. “No. We didn’t.” Becca gave him a doubtful expression. “Really! We didn’t! We made out a bit but I stopped it.” 

“Why? Sam,” she placed a hand on his knee. “It’s not because of what happened at that party is it? You know Grizz would never hurt you like that, right?” 

Sam sighed. “Of course I know that. I guess I’m just not completely over it yet. But, the main reason was that I didn’t want this to rush into that so quickly. I’m not ready for that.” 

Becca gave Sam a questioning look before her eyes went wide in realization. “You’re a virgin?! I thought you said that you-“

“No, I went on that grinder date but nothing happened. We never even kissed. You, just assumed.” Sam confirmed. 

“Huh.” Becca said out loud, thoughtfully. “Well, when’s the date?” 

“Friday night. He’s taking me to go see a play. And, before you ask, yes I already checked, there will be an interpreter there.” 

Becca had one final thought to express before gathering her belongings for her next class. “Be careful, Sam. I know you’ve liked Grizz for awhile. But just make sure it isn’t for the wrong reasons.” Sam raised an eyebrow this time. “Sam, he stopped you from being assaulted. He saved your life basically! Don’t let this be a Bella and Edward twilight moment, and you know what I mean.” Sam shook his head, he didn’t understand. “Remember how we always said that Bella only went after Edward because he stopped that car from hitting her and that’s how they fell in love? Don’t be Bella! Make sure you seriously have feelings for him before you go all in. Just, be careful, okay?” 

***

Friday Night, After the play

“What did you think?” Grizz asked Sam as they stood up from their seats. “The interpreter get everything across okay?” 

Sam nodded, smiling brightly, “It was amazing! It’s funny, I typically hate Shakespeare but I loved the way they modernized it!” 

Grizz was beaming, “I’m glad you liked it. Come on, let’s get to the car.” 

The air that night was quite chilly, seeing as it was mid- October. Grizz, being the gentleman that he was, draped his jacket over Sam’s shoulders as they walked to the parking lot, his arm draped over Sam’s shoulders as well. Their first date had gone well, Grizz thought. Grizz couldn’t believe this was happening, yet he didn’t dare question it. It all just seemed too good to be true.


End file.
